Shadow of Fire
by MistressVenom
Summary: Age of 7 she was a survivor, held great potential that a uchiha noticed. Now 17 the Head Anbu captain and a Geisha with many skills amongst being in the bingo books. Now certain uchiha's come back she must return to where she once came from. Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about this I know I've done this story over and over again and I'm sorry for the reader who have read this and reviewed and feel like I have wasted their time. I just had to redo it and try and make a few improvements before I go back to College so I leave you with an update and Shadow of Fire. Please Review or send emails when you read each chapter. I will also try and update my other stories and edit them when I get the time

Shadow of Fire

_Chapter One_

She walked with absolute grace like her feet weren't touching the floor; most shinobi looked at her with a brief nod as a sign of respect. She ignored them all and walked casually to the Hokage's office and knocked three times. She slowly walked in when she heard the 'come in' and shut the door behind her ignoring the gazes she got from the other people in the room. She wore no attire that symbolized her position and she like it that way so people would underestimate her in battle. Her black dress was long and had slits all the way to the top of her thigh, she wore red shorts underneath. Her dress held the Haruno Dynasty Clan symbol on the back and she wore it proudly. No one knew of her clan so no one knew of her special abilities which made her even more mysterious. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she wore the mask of a Cat which symbolised her grace, strength, agility, cunning, and flexibility, it also showed she knew how to think on her feet. The front of her dress completely covered her breast but still showed she had moderate sized breast. She wore fishnet tights under her short and knee lengths boots and wore black fingerless gloves showing off her manicured hands and her feminine like features. She walked to the Hokage and bowed lowly and said still bowed

"You requested my presence, Hokage-sama!" Tsaunde nodded in calm demeanour and smiled inside of how proud she was of her apprentice. She loved Sakura like a daughter and although nobody in the room could recognise who she really was they were all apprehensive of how she entered the room. She looked over her student and her dark features; she had dyed her hair with streaks of black and used a powerful henge to change her pink hair to a shade of dark brown. She was still bowed lowly I watched her a while and wondered where she got her training in customs from.

"You may rise!" she slowly did so and stood still like a true shinobi did. I coughed a little and said

"The reason you have been summoned is to meet the shinobi you will be teamed up with in missions!" she didn't turn to them in recognition and I knew she recognised who were behind her

"The Copy-nin. Genma, Gai, Kurenai, Hyugga's, Shikamaru, Shino Chougi, Ino and Naruto, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba and last but not least, Sasuke!" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said

"What is it?" she looked up and said never wavering

"I will not be going on any missions with Sasuke Uchiha or Neji Hyugga!" Everyone was shocked to hear her say this and Kakashi knew why she didn't want to work with them, they had way too much pride for their clan and she disliked that the most about clan members.

"Will you at least think upon it?" She looked back at Kakashi and then to the two males who scowled her openly and shook her head, Sasuke was the first one to rage on about her insult

"I don't know why you even take her opinion into account she is a lower status to us!" Neji agreed with Sasuke. Tsaunde smirked and so did all the other Sensei's even Shikamaru sighed saying how troublesome they were

"She is the Anbu First Captain, she is also a skilled assassin, Hunter-nin and trained in Medical Jutsu's, she has worked in Black ops and a trained Geisha!" Everyone looked amazed at the List Shikamaru listed down and watched as the said ninja turned around and said looking at Kakashi

"Why aren't you reading your come come paradise book?" Kakashi placed a lazy smile and said looking at his Hokage

"She threatened to ban me from missions if I brought it into her office!" she shrugged and said looking at the Sensei's

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" The senseis knew she was fooling everyone, she was Sakura Haruno but not the normal Sakura, she was Inner Sakura and some how they found a way to make her appear as Human form instead of an inner spirit,

"She is on her way, she was dealing with some patients!" she nodded until Sasuke said with a disgusted look and an undertone of annoyance

"Why do you want that annoying weakling for, she is not even Anbu?" Tsaunde scowled and said with a smug smile and a slightly teasing manner

"You are mistaken, Sakura is my apprentice and also in the bingo books for being able to surpass me in medical jutsu!" Everyone looked shocked and Kakashi could only laugh in humour. No one knew much of Sakura now a days but everyone had heard great rumours of how she helped out so much in the village and surrounding villages of Konoha and how she had become an elite amongst the elite Anbu and was highly respected in the Shinobi ranks. Sakura walked in with a bloody sword and without a word to anyone went into the Hokage's personal sake cupboard and drank straight from the bottle and gulped down in ecstasy before saying with her back still facing them and she seemed to be relishing the taste a little habit she picked up from her sensei

"I never realised you were in a meeting, anyways, Akatsuki was spotted in the boarders of Fire, they are requesting an audience with you, two are injured!" The Hokage looked in the Sword in her hand and said

"Who?" she looked slightly startled and said sheepishly

"Well I was angry with what a certain team mate said to me, so I went out of Konoha trying to find some spies or enemies to kill, all of a sudden I bump into a man with Sharingan eyes and black hair, thought it was Sasuke-kun and attacked him and well blindly stabbed him in the stomach, until I realised it was a clone and started fighting properly, I stabbed Deidara and Tobi with Kisame's sword, he was pretty angry when I ran away laughing, hoping they would follow me here to retrieve it!" Everyone in the room tensed and she laughed and said

"No worries, Deidara and Tobi's chakra is almost gone and it looks like Itachi and Kisame are not really here for a fight!" Sasuke's anger began to fuel at hearing his brother name and was about to head for the door when Blood Blossom, appeared in front of him startling him at her amount of speed

"Don't think so, you will stand still whilst they are here, if you engage in conflict I will remove you from team seven, demote your rank and throw you in jail for two years, is that clear?" He looked at her in surprised and stepped back into his old position and looked away. Blood Blossom then said coldly

"You may enter!" The Hokage looked at her slightly amused and watched as the infamous Akatsuki walked into the office supporting their wounded partners. Sakura began to let out a humorous laugh and said

"What do we owe the pleasure of the infamous Itachi Uchiha?" The room elapsed in total silence until they all saw Itachi smirked and say

"Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the fifth Hokage, perfect chakra control, and an assassin in the Bingo books!" She laughed and put the sake down and bowed mockingly and said smirking

"It is nice to meet you!" Blood blossom scoffed and said

"Why are you here?" Itachi looked over at Sakura and Blood Blossom and smirked, they two female ninja's knew he would figure out their little secret, after all he was their first mentor and friend

"It seems a lot has changed since I was last here Sakura-Chan!" Everyone gasped as they heard the formalities change.

"I will not repeat myself Itachi, what do you want?" she seemed to be exploding in anger, Itachi looked at her coldly and said

"We have a proposition for you, we will help get rid of Sound as long as Sakura Haruno comes back to Akatsuki to help find out who leader really is and what his purpose really is!" Sasuke looked between his brother and Sakura and said angrily

"What is going on?" Itachi looked at Sasuke with a blank face, no anger, no resentment, no hate, just blank. Kisame sniggered and said tauntingly

"Sakura used to be Itachi's apprentice, she was Akatsuki at the age of ten and then we wiped her memories and blocked her chakra and left her in Konoha!"

Everyone began screaming in outrage The Hokage looked as calm as ever and said

"I already knew Sakura informed me of this when she began feeling a drastic change in chakra and her memories changed!" Everyone who didn't know of the news looked in shock and Sasuke said

"Why would you train her?" Sakura scoffed and said looking straight at Itachi and said

"Because I was his friend!" Itachi looked back at her with hard eyes and said looking at her and then Blood Blossom

"I see you have grown without my assistance!" she looked at him and said angrily with a little resentment

"I hear you have a new First Lady!" Deidara groaned and said holding his stomach wound

"Can we go down memory lane later yea; I'm kind of dying yea!" Sakura laughed and went to work quickly after getting the Hokage's permission and said whilst she cleaned up

"Why did you abandon me?" Deidara was the first to answer and said

"Leader wanted us to assassinate you because we were growing too attached to you!" she nodded absently making the whole of Akatsuki feel guilty until she said

"I do not know why your First Lady is still under her Genjutsu illusion but if she has truly done homework about the one she replaced the she would know that I am a prodigy at Genjutsu and was mastering it well at the age of ten!" The said Woman revealed herself, wearing an Akatsuki cloak that swept the floor, she had piercing blue eyes and sharp elegant features, and she wore a cold expression and said walking towards Sakura

"Ah, I see you are better than I expected!" Sakura rolled her eyes and said looking past her and to Itachi

"Nice to see you again but I have work to do!" and with that she nodded to Tsaunde and poofed away in a fury of Cherry Blossoms. Itachi looked back at Blood Blossom who had barely said a word. The Hokage turned to her and said calmly

"What do you wish to do about the upcoming missions?" Blood Blossom looked back at the rest of the shinobi and said stoically

"They will be tested, I wish to see how they work in a team and how strong they really are, if they are able to get through it in at least one piece I will work with Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyugga!" Everyone looked at her in apprehension and Kakashi said a little annoyed

"Will you just work with them for now, if they ruin your mission then you can kick them out!" she looked back at Kakashi and nodded and then slowly turned to Akatsuki and said

"It was nice to meet you!" and she bowed lowly to the Hokage and was about to walk out when the first Lady of Akatsuki grabbed her hand and said

"You will do well to respect the Akatsuki members!" Everyone looked at her in shock and Tsaunde wore an amused smirk, Inside Blood Blossom was more than enraged, she smirked under her mask and slowly slides it off her face revealing her dark feature and her noticeable dark green eyes and said looking straight at the First Lay of Akatsuki

"Itachi forgot to tell you an important fact that may get you killed, I am Sakura Haruno, I am her blood thirsty side, hence the name Blood Blossom, Sakura made a special jutsu that allowed me to feel and move around like a normal being but the advantage is, I cannot die, if you wish for a fight, then I can assure you that I will refuse to hold back and the only person who can stop me from killing you is Sakura!" she suddenly activated a special jutsu that allowed her to absorb another person's jutsu, The First Lady's hand was struggling to let go and she was looking weaker by the second. The room was tense and even the Hokage cringed as she watched the scene before her.


	2. Chapter 2

No-one did a thing to help her until they heard the door open and in walked Sakura with a big smile on her face

"Wow, you sure do work fast!" she ignored everyone in the room and walked towards The Fist Lady and Blood Blossom and said coldly

"Being First Lady is a privilege not title to boast about, you will do well to act your title; study your opponents before you engage them. I am not one to be underestimated I was trained by all the sensei's in the room as well as most Akatsuki members and Itachi himself!" She then grabbed her wrist and crushed her hand like it was nothing, everyone winced at the sound of her bones cracking and she said as she deactivated the jutsu that Blood blossom held over the First Lady. Everyone was shocked to see this new Sakura and no-one knew what to think at the moment. She had changed a lot. She was more beautiful than ever but her voice had grown cold and you could tell by her stance and the way that she carried herself that she knew more than she let on. She was controlled and held herself like she were a queen.

"Now that we are all done, why don't we all go to the training grounds!" she then walked to Kakashi and said smiling like nothing was wrong

"Come, I'll race you there, last one there has to train with Gai-sensei and wear the green spandex!" Every cringed at the thought and watched as Kakashi zoomed ahead of Sakura, she screamed in outrage

"No fair, I never said go!" everyone heard Kakashi laugh and say

"Go!"

"Is something going on between them two that we should know!" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. The sensei's rolled their eyes and Genma said with his senbon in his mouth

"No she is just his kid!" Naruto was the first to say his thoughts aloud

"Sakura's is Kakashi's daughter!" the senseis and Tsaunde nodded

Everyone stood at training grounds wondering what Blood Blossom also revealed as the all new and improved Sakura Haruno was up to. Blood Blossom stood in the middle of the training ground wearing her usual attire. Black attire like the one she used to wear in the genin days. It went straight down to her feet whilst consisted of long slits that reached mid thigh. She also wore black knee boots that were up to her ankles and red shorts under her dress. Her hands were protected by special gloves that Tsaunde created for her but it was personally symbolised with her status and her family name. Her hair was packed into a pony tail and she let a few slit down in front of her face. She stood in the middle of the clearing with her eyes shut and perfectly still like a statue. She looked at all the Shinobi with a blank face and then said calmly

"No Bloodline use is available and anything else goes. Your target is me!" Everyone looked confused by what she had said. She was only one ninja against the whole of Rookie Nine and she thought she could win. The shinobi still didn't figure out that Sakura Haruno was Blood Blossom but they did realise that the Sakura they knew was not the same care- free, loving girl and she was a powerful opponent. Whereas Blood Blossom they knew nothing about except the rumour they heard about her. She was an unforgiving opponent and malicious, she also was very careful and conniving when she needed to be. She smirked darkly and said begin. As soon as those words came out she disappeared. Tsaunde smirked and thought 'it will be difficult to find her; she knows what she is doing'. The shinobi ran off in different directions, thinking it would be easy to find Blood Blossom on the training grounds and were startled when the grass began to grow under their feet, they all realised it weren't a Genjutsu so they hid between the grass that had grew to enormous heights and stayed cautious. Blood Blossom knew exactly where they were, they were in her element, Nature. She could feel the bodies move through the grass and could feel the warmth on the tips of the grass; she smirked and thought 'which one goes down first'. She closed her eyes and whispered making some quick hand seals

"Nature's eyes No Jutsu!" The shinobi gasped as eyes appeared on every single grass, every one of them knew they were caught and they knew it would be hard to find her, they soon realised this was her element and they were playing straight into her hand. Shikamaru groaned and walked out the grass like maze and said sitting on the ground in front of the sensei's

"This is too troublesome!" they all laughed at him and watched as Blood Blossom went for her first target, Ino. Ino looked around causally trying to pin point any Chakra signatures and could only detect a little of every ones. Blood Blossom smirked at how easy this would be and unmasked her jutsu that changed her appearance and ran into the grass acting like she was being chased and happened to stumble over Ino who screamed in terror altering her position. Blood Blossom smirked inside and rubbed her head in faked pain and said in an harsh whisper

"Thanks a lot Ino-pig, you altered our position!" she growled and hissed back

"Well fore-head girl maybe if you could see past that enormous head of you're your would see I was trying to hide!" I smirked on the inside and watched my clone as it towered above Ino and I and said coldly

"This is hiding, Pathetic!" Ino stood up prepared to fight and said

"No way am I losing to you!" Blood Blossoms clone smirked and the fake Sakura smirked and gave Ino a sharp blow to the head making her fall unconscious without making a single noise. The clone disappeared and Blood Blossom stayed in her transformation as Sakura Haruno and crept through the grass going for my next target, Choji. He was sitting right in the middle of the forest eating as always, Blood Blossom transformed Sakura frowned and said slightly to herself

"They are sup post to be working together and not by themselves!" she sat behind Choji for a while and watched whilst he sat there munching, I sighed in disgust and cast a sleep jutsu, making Choji instantly fall asleep. I sighed and dragged him out my man made forest and threw him at the sensei's saying angrily

"This is a disappointment, I expected them to work as a team!" she closed her eyes and concentrated using her Nature's Eyes technique and saw that Naruto was already with Hinata, Shino and Kiba, forming a plan of attack, she smirked and said

"It seems some of them have grasped the concept!" she then concentrated harder to see that Ten Ten was trying to find some team mates to help and Neji and Sasuke were close by, she smirked and said

"Time for a little more fun!" She transformed into Blood Blossom again and went straight for Naruto and his group, catching them off guard she knocked out Kiba dog and said

"Now let's see how you four fair!" Naruto quickly did his clone jutsu and sent them on her, whilst Hinata began throwing her kunai's Shino watched them battle out trying to figure out her weakness and pulled out his sword in hopes that Blood Blossom would not be able to be depend herself against swords, she smirked and quickly brought out her own and said

"I was trained by Kakashi as well, don't forget!" She smirked and ran straight for Shino and two swords clanged in fury. Four clones were dispersed by blood Blossom in secret and went for Neji, Sasuke and Ten Ten, whilst the real Blood Blossom efficiently took out Kiba and Shino. Naruto and Hinata wee the only ones left and Naruto stood protectively in front of Hinata with his Shuriken and said

"You're not getting close to Hinata-Chan!" Blood Blossom smirked at this and said standing straight and putting her weapons away

"You four pass, tell Kiba and Shino when they wake up and go back to the Sensei's!" they looked confused and ran off. I concentrated again and saw my clones fighting Sasuke and Neji in a heated battle, it seemed they knew it was clones but they thought getting through the clones would reveal me, I watched as the clone dodged all of Ten Ten's weapons and charged for her punching her stomach and knocking the win out of her. One down two more to go.

Neji dispersed one of my clones; I laughed and said standing behind him

"Time to show me what you've got!" He swirled round in slight shock and began throwing weapons at me, I laughed and blocked them wit trained ease with my kunai and said

"I aim was to see if you could work properly with a team, especially you and the Uchiha. Seeing as you choose to fight by yourself you have shown me that you cannot do that, I will talk to your sensei's about the upcoming mission and decide whether I want you on it!" I long ago sense Sasuke chakra near by, and since he altered it a little I'm guessing he used it to her what I was saying to Neji

"Same goes for you Uchiha!" He came out of hiding and nodded at Neji and both walked off to where the Sensei's were. I smirked and slowly concentrated on making the grass the normal size and smiled to myself and watched all the shinobi talk to their sensei's in hushed voices. I rolled my eyes and was about to walked towards them when I felt Itachi's chakra signature behind me. I sighed and turned around and said emotionlessly, just like he taught me

"What is it you require Itachi-san!" he watched me with his Sharingan still active and said emotionlessly

"How did you release your memories?" I looked at him and said thinking back to the past, back to when I and Itachi had been best friends and how he swore never to leave me and said darkly

"I will talk to you about that later!" he walked away from me and back to the Hokage and I watched them talk a while before she walked to me and said apologetically

"Sorry about this but they have no where to stay-!" I held my hand up and nodded saying

"Yh I'll let them stay at my residence Hokage-sama!" she smiled thanks and said with authority

"The mission with Rookie Nine will commence in a week sort out anything you need to with Akatsuki because they will be following with the mission!" I sighed and bowed and walked away and to the large group that was in front of the training grounds. I adjusted my mask a little and said with my hands behind my back

"Why are you all still here at my private training grounds?" they looked slightly shocked and Ino was the first to talk

"Lady Hokage said that we are allowed to stay at your premises so we could assist watching the Akatsuki!" I sighed in frustration and was about to walk away when Ino said

"Wait!" I stopped walking and turned my head in her direction, "Can we know who you really are?" I looked at them in surprise and said quietly

"You don't know yet!" They all shook their heads except the Akatsuki members, I sighed and turned to them fully and untied my mask and undid the jutsu I placed around my eyes and hair and watched as the face turned from shocked to anger, shame and confusion. I looked at them with empty eyes and said

"Now you know who Blood Blossom is maybe we should retire to my residence, I've got work soon!" They nodded dumbly and followed me.

We finally got to my house in absolute silence; well it's not actually a house a mansion more like. I turned to the shinobi behind me who looked in shock to see that I owned such a massive establishment. I smirked a little and used a jutsu to open the door and beckoned them in.

The walls were all white and the floors were wooden. She shut the door behind us and locked it and watched the faces of the shinobi before walking ahead of them and walked to a door on the left and opened it and said with her back to everyone

"This is the Living room and the kitchen is right at the back of it!" she closed the door not giving anyone a chance to look inside properly and walked to the door on the right and said coolly

"This is the down stairs bathroom and Toilet!" she closed the door again and said slightly colder than usual.

"The second floor is where all the rooms are; choose which one you want and do what you please with them, there are at least three bathrooms and toilets so try and use them appropriately. The third floor is my place, no one is meant to go up there, and it is mine and Kakashi's bedroom along with some other things!" Everyone looked at Kakashi who walked away from the whole group and headed upstairs saying

"See you lot later!" and with that he was gone. Sakura smiled to herself and said

"Decide which bedrooms you want, Itachi – san a bedroom of your taste is down the far corridor away from everyone else's!" Everyone wondered why she did this and she gave no indication as to why and walked away saying

"You are free to explore the grounds of you please!" and with that she disappeared in a fury of Black blossoms.

Everyone looked around the house for what seemed eternity and few times Deidara tried to wonder upstairs but was prevented when a barrier jutsu activated sending him crashing into a wall. Everyone was wondering what was actually going on and found them selves gathered in the Living Room and sat In silence until Naruto could no longer hold himself and screamed

"What the hell is going on? How does Sakura-Chan afford this house? What status is she? Why is her name Blood Blossom and how did she get so powerful and why did Sasuke's murdering brother get the bigger room?" Everyone sweat dropped because of his stupidity and Itachi ignored him completely and thought upon what he was saying and waited for someone to start which was Shikamaru

"Sakura alias is Blood Blossom, First Captain of Anbu, she wears the Cat mask and she has been trained by Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Kurenai, Anko, Jiyara and Tsaunde, she owns this mansion because she works every day and her Clan owned it. The building was abandoned for about 50 years and when she found out she had a bloodline limit she claim the house back and renovated it with every cent she had!" Everyone looked at him in shock and thought over what they had just learned until Deidara said

"So didn't Kakashi now he had a kid yea!" Then sensei's shook their head and Genma said

"He didn't have a clue the mother didn't tell him!" Sasuke then said

"Why did you train her?" Everyone turned to Sasuke and Itachi who were looking at each other. Itachi seemed to have an emotionless gaze whereas Sasuke's was murderous


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of Fire

_**Chapter Three**_

"Because she already knew pain of a true shinobi!" everyone looked at him slightly confused and he ignored the stares he was getting and looked at nothing in particular when Anko said with a sneer

"Why did you block her chakra?" Everyone looked to Itachi and then were taken aback when he said calmly

"For her own protection!" Everyone knew they wouldn't get any more from him and Naruto said slightly annoyed

"That means Sakura surpassed us all and we never knew!" the Sensei nodded and Sasuke scoffed and said

"Sakura is still weak, the only reason she most likely is Anbu because she is the Hokage's apprentice, Kakashi daughter and has an ancient bloodline!" Naruto completely ignored him and said aloud like he just figure something out

"No wonder, Sakura always seemed to have low chakra, she was always training but it never got any higher because that baka stopped her ability to increase her chakra, he stored it away as reserves!" Itachi smirked at him and said slightly amused

"Continue!" everyone looked to Itachi and Naruto who looked like he was getting brainier by the second

"She was always good at Genjutsu so that was her strength and you were hoping she would get better and use that Genjutsu to her advantage, but Sasuke constant teasing made her loose sight of her goals adding to the fact the she only had an infatuation with Sasuke because she unconsciously was reminded of you!" Itachi nodded with a slight smirk and leaned back in the armchair and said

"You may have the brains to be Hokage after all!" Naruto jumped up in excitement and said happily

"You think so, wow, thank, your not so bad after all, maybe there's more to that massacre than everyone thinks!" at that everyone stiffened and Itachi slightly looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto and said with interest

"Why do you think that?" Naruto stood rooted to his spot with his arms crossed and a finger to his lips and said

"Because one Tsaunde baa-Chan wouldn't be so easy on you and Sakura would have killed you because she would have blamed you for Sasuke hate towards her!" Itachi nodded and said

"You're smarter than you look!" Naruto smiled and then frowned and said looking at Itachi with seriousness that made everyone in the room do a double take

"Will you return Sakura chakra?" Itachi was deep in thought, if he gave her back her chakra it may be easier for the two of them to get along, but he didn't know how much she trained meaning he didn't know how much chakra he was unlocking, if he didn't take it step by step she would find it hard to control the chakra she may have gained. Itachi looked back at Naruto and nodded. At that moment Sakura walked in with Kakashi in tow who wore an angry expression that made everyone slightly flinch. Sakura looked back at her angry father and rolled her eyes and looked at Itachi who was sitting in her seat, she watched him a while and said

"Why did you return?"

**Sakura**

He looked at me with coldness and said not looking at me. I hated it when he did that. He made me feel like I was nothing like Sasuke normally did

"Your Hokage knows!" I sighed at his half answers and said softly trying not to break down

"Why?" he looked at me and my posture; he knew something was wrong, he knew what I wanted to know and he knew that keeping it inside was hurting me. I watched him a while before I got tired and was about to walk away when he said

"Leader wanted you assassinated, I didn't want that for you, the third Hokage was the one who had helped me secure the jutsu that was held on you, but since he died that weakened!" I stared at him in shock and anger started to melt through and I slowly took breathe in and out and said

"Will I have the seal you placed on me removed?" he nodded, I bowed in thanks and said smirking

"One more thing!" he looked at me with question and was slightly amused with the game I was playing

"Can we finish the game of last shinobi standing?" Kisame and Deidara laughed. I smiled brightly and Itachi smirked a little and said

"So were on equal terms!" I nodded and was about to talk when Sasuke shouted

"Sakura how could you betray me like this?" I looked back at him in anger and looked at Itachi in question. I wanted to tell them the truth about the massacre and he watched what was happening with boredom and nodded. I sighed and moved to Itachi and sat on the arm of the chair and leaned back resting my arm on the back of Itachi's chair until I felt comfortable

"Itachi did not kill his Clan for power!" Everyone was slightly confused by my statement and Sasuke seemed to get angrier and was about to charge for Itachi when I said

"I was Itachi's apprentice by the age of nine; I lived in the Uchiha mansion but was told Sasuke was never allowed to know that I lived there. Itachi was training me to be the perfect Konochi in all aspects of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and how to act like a proper Konochi!" Everyone was listening intently I sighed and looked back at Itachi for confirmation, he slightly nodded so I said

"It happened when I was 10 and he was gone for a mission for about a month. His mother and I were training and the rest of the Uchiha's had locked us up saying that if we didn't stop poisoning Itachi's mind then they would kill us before he gets back and blame on Rogue ninja's. They tortured us and chained us to the wall to keep us there but they thought I was fairly weak and believed I could get out of the chain, I used a fire jutsu Itachi taught me to escape, Mikito- san told me to run and find help, I ran out the compound and was bout to get out where a few elder Uchiha's found me, I panicked and knew that they wouldn't let me escape so I tried out a jutsu that I created, it like a flare but with Chakra instead. Mikito who had taught me bout my bloodline said that I could have all of nature under my control so I used the chakra I had left to send out a tracking beacon to find Itachi to let him know there was danger. He got back a week later to see that blood was all over the mansion and he went to the basement and found his mother and I and got us out, when he did that the rest of the Uchiha cornered us and said that 'if he wanted to live, he kill his mother and I or die' he killed all of them before they got the chance and his mother used a jutsu to fake her death and fled Konoha!" I looked at everyone's faces and saw Sasuke looked more than angry but he was confused as well, he sat in his seat and said quietly

"So my mother is still alive?" I nodded a little and then looked back at Kakashi and said smiling

"So is Rin!" Kakashi's book drooped and everyone looked at him in shock at what had been revealed

"How?" I smiled and said

"When we escaped Konoha we were travelling and I found Rin hiding in Mist and she and Mikito began travelling together and I stayed with Itachi!", I sighed and thought of my mother and how much I missed her, I haven't seen her in years

"Anyways she somehow came into contact with Mikito-san and they formed a plan to get me training in my bloodline!" I sighed and said

"Later after that I became Akatsuki with Itachi and began training with Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and a few others who were there!" Everyone seemed slightly apprehensive and Itachi looked at me and said

"What were you training with my mother?" I laughed nervously and got off the arm chair, well, I tried to until he grabbed my waist making me sit still; I closed my eyes and said quickly

"Shetrainedmetobeageisha!" he looked at me sternly so I sighed and said

"She trained me to be a geisha!"

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office**

Two female Konochi stood in front of the Hokage with a small smile of either recognition or joy. Tsaunde leaned back in her chair and smirked at them and said

"It's time you two showed your faces!" The woman with Black hair smirked and sat straight hair flowing down her back like a dark ocean and said with a smooth yet controlled voice

"I know, I've missed this place!" The woman besides her laughed and said flicking her long brown hair out of her face

"Too long but since you contacted us on the upcoming events and such we thought we might as well make an appearance now and see how my daughter is doing!" Mikito laughed and said with a graceful smile

"I want to see if she is ready to take my place as Head Geisha of Land of Fire!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow of Fire

_**Chapter Four**_

I looked on nervously as Kisame gripped his Chakra sucking sword and Deidara hands began itching to make clay bombs. I shivered in slightly fear not because I thought I could beat them; it was because I know they would try to teach me a lesson as if I had to learn about the errors of my ways. Chakras began to flare, I ran out of Itachi's grip and Watched nervously as Kisame said

"You are a geisha!" I nodded a little and screamed in terror as he began throwing Kunai's at me. I looked at my dad who looked back at me and glared at me. I gulped, I guess I weren't going to get any help from him, I looked to Deidara who began preparing clay bombs, and he then looked at me and said

"Are you a virgin?" I cringed and shook my head, he stood up and said

"How many?" I Looked at him in shock and screamed

"I am no whore!" he looked even more furious

"HOW MANY SAKURA?" I cringed and said quietly

"I was raped you baka!" The whole room erupted in silence and I watched as they began o calm down a little except Itachi, who I am guessing knew already knew. He didn't say a word, he just said calmly

"Kisame put away your weapons, Deidara pack away your bombs!" they slowly did so and I sighed in relief until Kisame sneered and said nastily

"This is not over little sister!" I nodded in fear and looked at the Akatsuki first Lady and said calmly

"When did you join Akatsuki?" She looked at me with icy eyes and inner Sakura was screaming to come out

'**How dare they replace me, I should kill her and reclaim my place'**

_Shut up, we are not Akatsuki anymore and she is not as powerful as us, she is a good opponent when she actually thinks but other than that she not worth much_

'**I guess your right. Do you think her and Itachi are fucking each other'**

I groaned at what she said but it got me thinking, she was an attractive woman and around Itachi's age and he is a man who would have sexual needs. I sighed at the thought and looked from Itachi to Sasuke and then the Akatsuki Lady and watched her as she surveyed the shinobi in the room and said lightly

"Because my village kicked me out for practising forbidden genjutsu's!" I looked at her suspiciously and said looking at everyone in the room

"Well dinner is at 7, so see you later I got things to do!" I began walking out of the room when Itachi said emotionlessly

"Do you know where they are?" I looked back at him and said gently

"No, they said they will find us when they think I am ready!" I turned again when Sasuke said out of rage and jealousy

"Why when you're ready?" I looked back at him with a purely calm look and said smoothly

"Tsaunde and the Sensei's know the details but are forbidden to talk until I have been through a few tests!" I then said with utter coldness

"Next time you and I fight, I will not hold back one bit!" and with that I walked out the room in utter silence. I went to my room and closed my door quietly and went through my weapons cabinet and began finding weapons that were suitable for the mission. I sighed and looked around my room for my geisha outfit that Mikito designed for me when I became of age. I was now a qualified Geisha and known throughout Land of Fire and I used this alias to get information. I sighed and smiled when I looked at the kimono. It was a nice black silk with detailed flowers that were green and pink with golden patterns to make the kimono look even more exquisite. It swept the floor and hand a gold Sais. I smiled fondly at the clothing and placed it gently on my bed and began to strip of my clothes and stepped into my shower and relaxed as the vanilla essence bathed my ski and the water washed away all the stress of the day. I never thought I would see Itachi again and the fact the he looked more handsome then ever gave me butterflies all over. He still had the same mesmerising eyes with were midnight blue and held so much mystery behind them. Everything about him screamed sex appeal and forbidden but the fact that he hurt me and in the past although he trainer me, still thought of me as weak reminded me that I could not to the same with him right now. I stepped out of the shower and slowly began to ready my self for dinner and my mission. I slowly dressed in my Geisha outfit and made sure I looked perfect, I slowly walked out the room with my clogs on began to descend down the stairs. I slowly walked into the room with trained grace the Mikito-san taught me. Her lessons were hard but they always worked for the best

**Flash back**

"Back straight! Shoulders back!" I quickly did as she had request fearing harsh treatment of her cane, no questions asked. I was excited but fearful as well. Mikito-san was teaching me the ways of a Geisha so my missions would be flawless and to help achieve my goal to be the best Konochi in the land of fire. I quickly did as she told me to and said bowing lightly

"Is this to your liking big sister?" she smirked and said softly

"Perfect!"

**End of Flash back**

I walked into the Living Room quietly and went to Anko. For missions like the one I had been assigned to Anko would normally install a few poisons that I cold use just encase I ended up in trouble and needed a quick escaped. She supplied me with solider pills and a few smoke bombed which were mixed with sleeping powder. Kurenai and Genma who were right at the back of the room talking quietly, they quickly noticed me and sat me down on a stool and began to work. I sat still not moving an inch and let Anko fix my hair whilst Kurenai did my make-up. It was weird for Anko to be a type of person to do hair she prided herself in keeping her boyish and slightly sadistic characteristics. I looked around the room with my eyes to see most of the Shinobi crowding around me trying to see what was going on. Sasuke stood with his back against the wall with a frown and a slight look of disgust whilst Neji dragged Hinata to the back of the room and said a few words to her. I looked at the scene uninterestedly and was so tempted top let out how I really feel. Hinata had replaced Ino, although Ino was barely there to be replaced. We were not friends and the only reason she wanted to become friends with me is because she saw me walk in and out of the Uchiha household when we were younger. I placed my hands into the sleeves of my kimono and sat still like a statue when I heard a girlish yet a somewhat mannish scream erupt from behind me

"What are you doin, yeah?" He pushed Anko and Kurenai out the way and said

"It's all wrong yea!" I giggled at his childishness and watched as he began concentrating on my face; gently patting the powder and then using mascara and eyeliner to bring out my eyes

"This is perfect yea, the best piece of art work ever, yea!" I giggled a little and said faking a hurt tone

"Dei-kun, I'm just art work, I thought I was your best friend!" he laughed and said filling my nails to everyone astonishment

"You are my best friend and now I get to make you into a work of art yea!" I laughed and looked at the male shinobi who looked at Deidara in astonishment; Naruto's jaw practically hit the floor

"Your are a man aren't you!" I cringed as he said that. Deidara hated it when people did that, but surprisingly he said nothing and continued his work and got to my hair and quickly did it in a neat bun leaving a few strands in my face. I smiled in thanks and waited for Genma to start applying my weapons when Itachi stopped him. I looked up in shock and was about to say something when Deidara began talking

"Saku-chan I put two hair pins in your bun, when you pull it out and through it they become smoke bombs!" I nodded in thanks still starring at Itachi who looked me over and said emotionlessly

"Stand up!" I slowly did so without argument and waited for what he was about to do. He slowly took out a chain that I recognised immediately, I gazed at it and tensed when he slowly placed it around my neck. I stroked the necklace and said

"Protection!" He nodded, I smiled and bowed in thanks and looked at Genma who gently attached blades under my clogs and gave me a small matching umbrella and smirked saying

"Senbon are attached all over the umbrella, when you pump chakra into the umbrella it becomes a small sword, poisonous if it cuts the enemy!" I nodded and thanks and slowly stood and walked to the centre of the room and stood still and waited quietly. I was getting odd glances and Ino said a little curiously

"What are you doing Fore-head girl?" I ignored her and said coldly

"Anbu-first Captain!" she looked at me a little shocked and kept quietly. I immediately bowed as I felt the Hokage's chakra. She stood in front of me, looking down on me slightly and said calmly

"Rise!" I slowly did so and tucked my hands into the hem of the kimono and looked at the two people who accompanied her. Both were Geisha who stood a perfect pose, I looked at them studiously and then back at the Hokage and said

"And they are?" she smirked and said stepping aside

"The Geisha who are accompanying you!" I looked at them and they bowed in honour saying

"It is an honour to serve with a Geisha as prominent as yourself, Sakura-san!" I looked at them blankly and said not letting them rise

"What are your names?" They slowly answer, the girl with Blonde hair answer first. She was slender and had a soft complexion that was a little mesmerizing, her bust was fair and her eyes were a baby blue texture that could be compared to water

"My name is Kaito!" I smiled at her name and moved to the next girl who had black hair and hazel eyes. She was a small girl with a huge bust and strong features but could be as delicate as flower,

"My name is Akiko!" I smirked and said standing in front of them once again

"You may rise!" They slowly rose showing they had been properly trained; I studied them a little more and said looking away from them and at the Hokage

"They are fine, what do you require form me for this mission?" Tsaunde sighed and said looking to the ceiling

"I want a quick kill, not too much mess and make sure no one finds out your alias!" I nodded and looked towards all the other shinobi in the room and looked at my father and slowly walked over to him and whispered into his ear

"Make sure Sasuke and Neji stay away from the third floor, you Naruto and Hinata and the Sensei's are allowed up their and when I get back I'll decide about Akatsuki, just make sure the rest stay out!" Kakashi silently nodded and said quietly

"Be careful!" I nodded and began walking back to the said Geisha who bowed at my return, I walked past them and said

"Let us go, we have a long night a head of us!"

"Hai!"


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of Fire

_**Chapter Five**_

She walked out her house with grace and elegance it was hard not to watch her leave. I looked back at the Hokage who was smirking proudly at her apprentice without shame and turned my head to look at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura like she was filth. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the chair comfortably until the blonde haired Hokage said

"When Blood Blossom gets back tell her she should report to my office for a meeting with the rest of the Anbu captains and that she should be in her correct uniform!" I looked at her studiously and looked away from her as her eyes curiously watched mine, she slowly smirked and looked at Sasuke and said teasingly

"Sasuke, watch a shame, I heard about what really happened to your family, all this time you were trying to kill the man who was saving your life, ironic isn't it!" she laughed loudly and walked to Sasuke in slow strides making him apprehensive of what she wished to do to him, I was also curious to what this newly appointed Hokage wanted to do to my little brother. I watched as she stood face to face with Sasuke and said coldly

"If you lay a finger on my apprentice, I will kill you!" everyone in the room watched her with amazement, including myself. I watched as Sasuke scoffed at her and was about to talk when I noticed a chakra signature standing right at the back of the room, I recognised it immediately but it was odd because the chakra patterns were different. The Hokage seemed to notice as well and turn her attention from Sasuke and said slightly annoyed

"Aren't you sup post to be shadowing the mission?" Inner Sakura stepped out of the shadow and said a little agitated

"Yea, I'm sup post to but can't really focus yet, Sakura said I might as well blow off a little steam and go to the tea house in about an hour for her performance!" The Hokage looked at her sceptically and said

"Do as you please, just get the damn mission done!" Inner Sakura nodded absently and walked out the room followed by Kakashi and Genma. Everyone watched the scene curiously. It seemed Inner Sakura was a little distressed by the way she was controlling her rage and her patience seemed to be wavering. Inner Sakura was well known for her rage in Akatsuki and she was known for her trickery and deviousness, although Sakura had the same qualities she acted a little more innocent and pure which made it impossible to find a fault in her, yet inner Sakura was outrageous and careless, she was also a little more blood thirsty. Inner Sakura walked back out from the back room with Kakashi a little more relaxed and Genma slightly annoyed, I watched her a while and she knew I was watching because she looked straight at me never wavering, I smirked and she blinked a few times and clenched fist unconsciously, I laughed and stood out my chair and slowly walked past her; the tension seemed to thicken as we stood shoulder to shoulder. I looked down at her with my Sharingan still activated and said smoothly

"Nice seeing you again Cherry Blossom!" she glared fiercely and said looking away from me and straight ahead

"Watch your back Ita-kun, Saku-chan and I have a lot to repay you for!" she then looked at me and smirked and began walking away again.

The mission finished earlier than expected; the mole is now dead along with his accomplices'. I sighed as I slowly walked into my home and looked around my house to see if everyone was still there and to my excitement, they were. I watched into the living room to see it slightly disarranged. The sofa cushions were scattered around the room indicating a disagreement and bottles of sake were all around the room along with instant ramen packets. I sighed and took of my Kimono and began tidying the room up. How could they come into my home and mess everything up like this. They didn't have any respect what so ever.

**We should teach those baka's a lesson' **I groaned as I heard inner Sakura ranting, I knew there was no point of dwelling on the disorganisation of my home. I didn't even know what to .do at this time of night. I walked around my house picking up rubbish that was tossed on the floor carelessly and began rearranging my house again. I didn't want to sleep, I knew I would stay in bed dreaming about my past life and Itachi. I knew I would be confused about where I belonged in his life. I knew he weren't a cold bloodied murderer, but he was as cold as ice and he would cause too much trouble to be tangled with emotionally. I sighed at how my thoughts were getting way too emotional. The fool abandoned me like Sasuke did, worse he did it to me first but it's not like I knew until after Sasuke's betrayal. I was with him since I was nine and he taught me so much, he was my protector, teacher and best friend and back then I hoped that we would fall in love or something romantic would happen between us. There was always a question that seemed to pop up in my mind; why me. It was known that the Uchiha's could pick any girls in the land of fire and yet he choose a weak, beaten and broken little girl crying in an alley way drenched in rain, it was like I was pulled out of hell and into heaven. My foster parents hated me and were never there and when they were they were both drunk by night and pulled up a fake, happy-family, love-my-daughter by day. They finally died in a mission and the Hokage didn't know I was living by myself. I picked money off the floor of the dirty streets and used Genjutsu's that I knew to steal wallets and hide from angry villagers that wanted to punish me; luckily I was smart enough to use a henge and escape all punishments. It went on for months. I always rose around when the sun rose and the first thing I did was clean my house and read for at least an hour or two on Genjutsu's and Taijutsu; Genjutsu's to conceal myself and Taijutsu to defend myself just in case I was caught. After that I would train a little, running around Konoha or punching and kicking at trees until I had to bandage my arms and legs. Mid-day when it was rush hour was when I set to work and quickly began stealing things that I needed to survive, in a week I would make enough money to last me a week and buy some clothes the I needed, I would also steal a few weapons from other ninja so I could prepare myself for the day I would become a ninja. That was all in the past and it seemed my past seemed to have caught up with me. I felt slightly proud that Sasuke came back to Konoha so I could brag that I was the Elite Anbu first Captain and that I had surpassed my own Hokage in medical expertise and in strength, I was tagged Mini-Tsaunde around Konoha and maybe because it was that I had a short temper as well and she sort of influenced me into drinking sake. I laughed the day Tsaunde and I were drinking sake lazily in her office and Shinzue walked in absolutely speechless, she looked from me and the her Hokage and began gapping like a fish and began ranting on about how the hospital was going to survive with a drunk Hokage and a big tempered pink haired Konochi who was one of the best medics and ninja around. I laughed at the memory and looked out my window to see it was almost light, I had laid in my bed thinking about my life and had not even bothered to sleep. I sighed once more; it seemed that sighing was getting more frequent for me. I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of black sweats and a black tank top that was cut below my breast showing off my well toned stomach. I walked out my room and slowly cast a jutsu on it before walking down the stairs and undoing the barrier I placed on the third floor and walked to the kitchen. I began cooking as if I were a mother making sure to make enough food for everyone. I don't know what came over me; maybe it was because Inner Sakura was still asleep. I pondered the thought a little and began cooking a meal massive enough to feed the entire household.

I finally finished cooking and placed plates all over the dinning table thinking back on the lessons Mikito gave me in becoming a proper lady in the Uchiha household. She taught me everything I knew about being a woman alongside side my mother. They both taught me how to act properly in front of elders, royalty, and people of higher status. It was hard but I actually survived it I remember so much about my past but bits and pieces were coming up as a blur, I guess I had to see Itachi about those. I finished setting the table just in time because the first one to wake up was the Akatsuki's new First Lady. She was wearing her Akatsuki cloak and looked at me with cold piercing blue eyes, I looked back at her coolly and said calmly

"Break fast has been prepared will you wake the Akatsuki up!" She looked at me sharply and said icily

"Are you ordering me?" I turned my back to her and began pouring myself some juice and said slowly

"I was requesting. What is your actual name?" she looked at me with judging eyes and said

"Amy!" I nodded and turned away from her ending our conversation quickly and began drinking my juice when I felt two more chakra signatures; it seemed everyone was waking up on time. I watched as Sasuke and Itachi both came down at the same time. I watched as Sasuke sat furthest away from Itachi and watched him unashamedly from his seat. It was starting to annoy me and I could tell that Itachi was beginning to get annoyed as well, but to those who just entered the room it would seem like he could care less. I looked at Itachi who stood on the wall with his eyes closed; he seemed to be still sleeping, I watched a while and then looked around to see that Deidara, Kisame and Tobi had not entered yet and neither had Genma and my dad, I groaned and began to walk out the room when Sasuke grabbed my arm and said coldly

"Where are you going?" I looked at him blankly and yanked my hand from his vice like grip and said

"I'm going to wake up my father!" I then gave him a stern glare and walked out the room in absolute silence but overwhelmed with anger.

Everyone sat around the dining table with break fast already in front of them and Sakura sat on her cabinet looking slightly distant when Amy said coolly

"How long have you been studying Genjutsu?" Sakura did not spare her a glance; she was too deep in thought about what happened this morning. She walked into Deidara's room like she would have always done if she were in the Akatsuki based and pulled him out of bed and dragged him into the corridor and left him there, she did the same for Kisame and Tobi and pushed them down the stairs like a mother would do a naughty child and began scolding them on leaving her house messy and leaving stupid things around the house for her to pick up.

"Since I was seven!" Ino looked at her in shock and then accusation and began screaming

"That's a lie; you didn't know Genjutsu until you were eleven and a half!" Ino wanted to show everyone that Sakura was not as strong as the Sensei's and the Hokage made her out to be. Sakura had not paid attention to Ino and said

"I lived on my own from the age of eight when my foster parents died, had to find a way to eat and so I began training in Genjutsu and Taijutsu so I could steal under henge and defend myself if I got into a fight!" Ino scoffed and said

"You never used that so-called Taijutsu to defend yourself when people picked on you!" Ino thought she had won; Sakura still ignored everyone in the room and said

"I was ordered not to reveal a thing about what I had been learning, people would get suspicious if they knew a seven year old child was learning about being a ninja by her when she was sup post to have two jounin parents!" Everyone slightly agreed with her and then Sasuke then asked in a tone of slight anger and jealousy

"What did my brother teach you?" Sakura gave him a sideways glance and said smoothly

"He must have taught me a great deal because most of your clan knew my achievements and acknowledged them more than they ever did yours!" She smirked knowing she had won and watched as Sasuke grew angry and was about to say something when Kakashi coughed and said warningly

"Sakura, that is enough!" she sighed and nodded and was about to interrupt her 'interrogation' when Itachi finally spoke, his voice was throaty but it was still as cold and sent shivers up most inhabitants spines

"What are you hiding from me Konochi?" Her head snapped up sharply, she had been wondering when he would finger it out. But he was probably buying his time. Studying her as she moved making sure when he asked her he knew he was right. She smirked and said looking directly into his eyes

"Nothing of great importance!" his eyes grew colder if that was possible and Tobi began to fidget nervously as if there were a fight about to break out.

"Tell me!" Sakura looked at him smirking and jumped off the cabinet and took long hip swinging strides until she was standing on the left side of Itachi. She smirked slowly lowered herself into his lap ignoring the seething Akatsuki Lady and the envious Sasuke and the over-protective Kakashi, Kisame, Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Gai and Naruto. Itachi watched her curiously and starred her in the eyes wandering what she was up to. She parted her legs on straddled his thighs and smirked darkly at the Akatsuki Lady and then turned her eyes to stare at Itachi's and smirked. Then said smoothly

"After Sasuke left me I accidentally uncovered this!" she focused chakra to her eyes and smirked when she noticed Itachi millisecond of shock that was written across his face, he then said coldly

"Sharingan!"


	6. Chapter 6

I watched her eyes carefully. Her eyes were their normal green colour but outlined with red and she had three black commas' that were also outlined with red. She smirked and slowly climbed off me and turned off the Sharingan and jumped back onto the cabinet with gracefulness and crossed her left leg over her right and leaned back onto her left hand slightly sticking out her chest but also leaning back into a languid manner. She sat there and looked at me for a brief second before turning back to starring at the white wall before her with a transfixed steady glare. The shinobi in the room turned to look at me with interest and she knew this and turned to look at me with a conceited smile and said smoothly

"Nice surprise isn't it Uchiha!" I looked at her coldly and said nothing; she smirked at me displaying an aura of self-assurance and power and said watching me like a hawk

"You shouldn't be angry you're the one who gave it to me!" I ignored her pointedly which seemed to irritate her. I smirked inside but frowned as well. How did she get that Sharingan? It is a bloodline in which only the Uchiha's posses, their had to be another way Sakura acquired it; it seemed like she knew precisely what I was thinking because she said

"You gave it to me when we had a mission in Rain!" I instantly remembered what happened and recalled the mission. It was prior to when I was recognized by Akatsuki. Sakura and I were accompanied with my mother to meet up with Sakura's mother who was travelling in Rain. I looked at Sakura and it seemed she was remembering the past as well. We meet up with her mother who actually turned out to be Rin. They hadn't disclosed any information about her father, although I was intrigued to find out who it was. We stayed along the boarders of Rain and during the night whilst Sakura was talking her midnight walk she was attacked. Everything was a blur and it seemed we were holding up fine until we heard Sakura scream in agony. I turned to see her falling to the floor with blood dripping from her wounds. The battle ended quickly since I let my disturbing emotions get the better of me. At the end of the mission, Sakura ended up unconscious and lost so much blood she had to get a blood transfusion. I looked at Sakura slightly surprised and smirked a little. She and I don't have the same blood type, I'm AB and she is O; the only person who could give her a transfusion is Mikito, my mother. What astounded me the most was that I did not know my mother had Sharingan and it made me speculate why she preferred to keep it a undisclosed for so long and why hadn't anyone in the clan knew about her being the first female to have Sharingan. She looked back at me with a cool glaze and then jumped off the counter once again and looked around her well furnished kitchen again and said smoothly letting her delicate voice penetrate through each shinobi in the room

"If you are staying in my house, do not disturb the way I have arranged my things. If you do, I will know!" I smirked in memory when she reminded them of her jutsu. It was a powerful tool for its function and it was no question she made a first-class Hunter Nin. She could see everything within the forest which made it easier for her to spot where any shinobi were hiding. Sasuke scoffed and said coldly

"Your not as powerful as you claim!" she didn't bother to acknowledge what he had said, she just continued starring out the window and said softer than usual

"Sasuke, you know nothing about me, you were a missing Nin for four year and you have never seen me train or seen me in the hospital, I have yet to fight you. You have copied all the Jutsu's you've learned whereas I make my own and improve upon others. Did you think whilst you were gone, I was mourning over my Sasuke- Kun!" I smirked as Sasuke glared harder at Sakura and it was possible to feel his chakra. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes were a darker green and her face was faintly tense

"Whilst you were gone, I was apprentice to the Hokage, studied under every single jounin sensei in this room and even trained alongside Jiyara. Do you truly believe that I would fall behind you and Naruto?" Everyone watched the scene with mounting interest and I could see that Kakashi was ready to get involved if need be. I smirked at the scene and watched as Sasuke smirked and said full of the old Uchiha pride

"You are a weak and worthless whore of a Konochi!" Everyone starred at him in shock and Sakura stood there for a second before she charged at Sasuke with inhumane speed. Gasps were heard around the room in shock at her speed and it seemed a lot of people under estimated her skills in this room. She was held in front of Sasuke by Gai, Kakashi and Genma. They all looked slightly fearful at her emotion filled outburst; Sasuke's eyes widened a little. She charged at him so fast he didn't even have a chance to activate his Sharingan quickly enough. Genma held her around her waist tightly trying to hold her back whilst Gai and Kakashi held back her fist

"A whore! You stupid bastard, I'll kill you!" She screamed in an animalistic anger that seemed to have the whole room on edge and Sasuke laughed at her mockingly and said

"What kind of Shinobi is she? Cannot even control her emotions!" Everyone looked slightly scared now; Kisame had stood up and began walking to Sasuke in long strides when Sakura's eyes began turning into a deep violet colour, every plant in the room began growing in height and began turning a dark green colour instead of it's natural healthy green. It was obvious to anyone in the room that Sakura's emotions were controlling the environment and in this state she could cause havoc on the whole of Konoha. Everyone watched in dread and uneasiness as the vines and roots of the plants began to approach Sasuke with an animalistic edge. It seemed the plants were screaming blood just like Sakura. I looked at Sakura who had not even realised that she was using her bloodline.

**Sakura**

I looked a Sasuke with pure furry. The same words his bastard of a father called me before he raped me. I could feel my eyes getting shadowy and I knew my chakra was beginning to fluctuate. I looked at Sasuke who was even ready to attack me if needed. I struggled harder against Gai, Genma and my dad, but it was no use suddenly said something that mad my mind reel of all possibilities for future outcomes in his life

"You are a weak and worthless whore of a Konochi!" I screamed in fury and began clawing at the hands of the sensei's; I wanted to rip his body into tiny pieces. I screamed in furry and then felt chakra ropes binding me tightly. I looked at Jiyara with furry and looked at the ropes; inner Sakura got the picture and began to move herself out of my body. I smirked at Sasuke and said grinning

"Say hello to my inner demon!" Inner Sakura began laughing and screamed

"Blood Blossoms out and she found a new toy to break!" Jiyara looked surprised at this and said

"Sakura control yourself!" I laughed and said coolly

"Not until I show Sasuke who he is really messing with!" I slowly closed my eyes and activated my blood line, I could see Sasuke's eyes widen a little at the purple colours of my pupils, I smirked and said

"Dark death vines Jutsu!" everyone looked in shock as the plants began to sprout large black vines and headed straight for me, I smirked and watched as the vines began pulling at my chakra ropes, they slightly loosened so I quickly slipped through with ease and said a little softly

"Sasuke I assume you have heard about the Crimson Geisha!" everyone looked at me slightly confused and Kakashi looked at me with anger and said

"Sakura stop it this instant!" I glared at him and said forcedly

"No!" he growled a little and said smirking

"As soon as your mother gets here and Uchiha- San gets here I am going to report you!" Inner Sakura stopped sharpening her knives and I deactivated my bloodline making the vines quickly disappear and I took three steps away from Sasuke. I looked at my father with anger and the Jiyara and the other sensei's who reprimanded me and sighed. Inner Sakura made a hissing noise at everyone in the room and slowly returned to my body making a few remarks at Gai and Genma who looked down in slight hurt and fear. I took another breathe and returned to my cold demeanour and walked back to the table and sat down without a word. The sensei's looked slightly shocked and Sasuke looked uneasy. I was going to make their lives difficult for making me this angry. I closed my eyes when I sensed another chakra signature coming our way, I looked away from the presence as they transported into the room. I could already tell she was angry and that I was in for an ear full

"What happened in here?" I refused to answer her and continued looking away, the other senseis didn't have a clue of what to do or say so Naruto said pensively

"Well Sasuke said a few things to Sakura and she basically tried to attack him!" I scoffed a little and continued looking away from my Hokage and sensei and felt her sit down directly in front of me. She sat there for a few minutes without saying a word and the room began to get an eerie atmosphere until Tsaunde said

"Sakura Hakate Haruno, you will tell me exactly what you did and that is a direct order!" I looked away for a few more seconds and sat straight in my chair and looked at her with cold unmerciful eyes, she looked back at me coldly

"My abilities and status were questioned and my integrity was being mocked, I let my emotions get the better of me and tried to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha!" she sighed and looked back at Sasuke and then at me with anger present in her eyes

"All hospital shifts are cancelled, you will not go on any missions, any ninja duties you regularly take on will be terminated and you will not be present for the Anbu meetings!" Inner Sakura began screaming and I was more than upset. I looked at her with unfeeling eyes and said

"1st Captain must always be present for meetings!" she stood out of her chair and turned around showing me her back and said coldly

"You have disrespected all that has been taught to you by your emotional act, you continuing to be first captain may be reconsidered. Tread lightly other wise you could loose your title all together!" and with that she walked out the room leaving silence. Everyone stayed quiet for a long time and Naruto was the first to speak

"That was too much, how could Baa-Chan do that!" I was still looking at the spot where she sat; I didn't even know what to do. I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to collect my thoughts together when Sasuke said

"I told you she wasn't fit for the title any ways!" I ignored him and continued thinking about what my Hokage had just done to me. All I worked for was threatened and because I couldn't control my emotions. I sat there in shock unable to process what had just happened to me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and said coldly

"I have to go!" I stood up quickly and smoothed out my jogging bottoms and began walking away when Kakashi said

"Sakura look - !" I quickly cut him off not wanting to hear what he was about to say and said smoothly

"Defend your favourite student and stay the fuck out of my life, all of you!" With that I walked out the kitchen slamming the door on my way out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**With the rest of the group**_

Everyone sat there quietly and Ibiki looked at Itachi with question as to why he showed no emotional appearance as he was glared at by most of the shinobi from Konoha. He seemed very structured and he was thinking over something's that were more important of how the Konoha Nin were looking at him. Tobi sat there with a small frown on his face moaning about how bored he was and how he wanted to play whilst Amy kept a cool frown on her face and Kisame scowled openly at anyone who gave him the wrong look and Deidara was the calmest and disinterested faced one. Itachi looked cold and unforgiving like rumours made him out to be. Sakura came back down wearing her cat mask which was mostly black outlining the eyes with green and patterns of different designs that were regal were in pink and green with small hints of gold. She wore her normal uniform which was a black dress like her old genin uniform but was longer touching the floor and had to long slits at each side that reached mid high showing off her red shorts underneath and her bandaged knees that were covering chakra induced wires. Her uniform covered the back of her neck keeping her neck straight and in the front was a small cut revealing her cleavage and hiding a small dagger. Her arms only consisted of fingerless gloves than came up to her elbows. She walked into the room with a confident aura and one of importance and went to the far end of the kitchen and opened a cupboard and began pulling out all her weapons. She brought out costume made daggers to her liking and put them on her hips; she then brought out a few kunai and added them to her weapons holster. She then took out two swords that were kept with precise care and slowly strapped them to her back. She then stood straighter than before which seemed to make the Anbu around go into the shinobi ways instantly. She turned round with her Anbu mask in place and held such grace it was hard not to stare at her. She faced everyone and said coolly

"We are leaving this place now!" Ibiki, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Genma nodded and began following me. She didn't bother to look back but her voice was cold and commanding

"Nobody should even think of going near that third floor, if you do, then I will suspend your duties!" she then turned away from everyone and began walking again when Sasuke said

"You can act all you want Sakura but all you are is a weak annoying fan girl!" she looked back at him with a cold atmosphere and said without any emotion

"And you can pretend all you want but you will never measure up to your brother in power!" and with that she walked out followed by the other Shinobi.

**With Tsaunde**

She kept her back was straight as she walked into the Anbu building along side me. Her head was high and she held an aura of confidence and authority just like a Hokage would. She said nothing as we walked into the interrogation building with the other shinobi behind her. Her stature was perfect and nothing could be told of her inner conflict. She opened the office door for me with a bow and waited for me to walk past her before she rose and walked two paces behind me, I smiled to myself; she would make an excellent Hokage one day. I looked at the sound Nin that was sitting in the middle of the white solitary room bound by chakra ropes and unmoving with a hard demeanour. I looked at Ibiki and said crossing my arms and watching the Nin

"Have you found anything out about him?" He stood straight and said emotionlessly

"He has not said a word Hokage-sama!" I nodded and said looking at my First captain and my successor

"I want this dealt with quickly!" I watched her a while as she looked over his profile; it impressed me how fast she was able to analyze a situation without showing what she is actually thinking. She turned to me with cold eyes and it almost made me shiver

"It will be done as soon as possible!" I nodded as she walked out of the room and into the interrogatories room. The prisoner looked at her with a snarl and said

"Now that you're here I can get to business!" she looked at him without a inch of emotion and I was somewhat surprised at the sound nins smugness. He wanted to see her but why; what is Orochimaru out to now

"Know your positions fool!" I laughed silently at her words and he scoffed and said

"Orochimaru has special interest in you!" she nodded and walked around him with a seductive yet cold motion. I watched with interest as she stopped behind his back and rested both hands on his shoulder and bent down and said smoothly

"I have special interests in him as well!" He stiffened at her words and I smirked proudly at her, she then stood straight and said

"What does he want from me?" I listened carefully as he began to talk

"He said that he will stop at nothing to find out your identity and when he finds out he will kill everyone close to you!" A suicide mission; how desperate is Orochimaru? I looked at Sakura as she gave a dark smirk and said

"Tell him I welcome his challenge!" I looked at her shocked as she said this and was about to interfere when she pulled a vile from her cloak and walked to the front of the prisoner and took his jaw roughly and raised his head in one fluid motion and applied chakra to his mouth making him scream in pain. She the poured the purple liquid into his mouth and pressed her finger to his neck slightly choking him making sure he swallowed the whole substance. His body was juddering in pain and refusal to acknowledge what was happening to him, he was trying to sustain his composure at the same time fight for continued existence, his battle was fruitless. She finally finished emptying the contents of the vile into his mouth and threw his head down with a care in the world and walked out the room shutting the door behind her leaving the Nin to wonder what she was up to. She walked back into the interrogation office and said coldly

"The substance I emptied into the Nins body was a self made poison which will take instant effect in twelve hours. Upon his death the poison is intensified and anyone who breathes it in will be effected and die within a matter of days!" I looked at her slightly impressed and said smirking

"You wish to send him back to sound and he will tell Orochimaru what you said and head back to sound camp, die there surrounding nins will breath in the poison!" she nodded and I smirked and said walking out the room

"Make sure you go to sound and report to me the number of casualties and how many sound Nins Orochimaru may have!" she bowed elegantly and said looking at the couching nin

"May I take my leave; he will be escorted out the premises by two black ops!" I nodded at her and said smiling a little

"You have five days, take who you wish on the mission and come back as soon as you wish within those five days!" she nodded and said sighing in relief

"Thanks sensei!" I nodded and walked out the room wondering who she would pick to go with her.

**With Sakura**

I walked back to my home in silence thinking about who I would choose to go on this mission. I thought for a while and thought glumly 'it's been long since I had a mission with my normal team'

'**We can show Sasuke-kun how good we really are**' I smirked at inner's ranting and said more to myself than to inner Sakura 'hopefully it will be enough'. I walked into my home to find that there was a massive argument occurring. I stood at the door watching them silently and said slightly amused

"Sasuke, Naruto pack your stuff we have a mission!" Sasuke looked at me and said a little coldly, well as cold as he could usually get

"What is the mission and where is the mission scroll?" I looked at him blankly and it was getting to me that he would treat me with such hate and disrespect. I stood straighter than before and said coldly

"We will be watching sound for a while. Hokage Tsaunde needs some data on Sound and their army since your data was proved to be invalid!" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at the scene with interest. Sasuke looked at me with growing anger and said

"What are you implying Sakura?" I looked at him and without him being able to activate his Sharingan I moved straight in front of him and touched his temple and said coldly making sure he and everyone else in the room heard as well

"I am your Anbu Captain, not Sakura!" he looked at me coldly for a few moments and nodded grudgingly; he seemed to realise that I was not messing around and that with what happened earlier I could kill him with my knowledge as a medic. I could have put him in a coma if I wanted to; all I had to do was shut off his nervous system and collapse his brain for a second. I walked away from him and said dismissively

"Be ready in three hours!" I walked away turning from everyone and quickly walking to my room to get my stuff ready. I slammed my bedroom door open and dropped to my bed with a huff of annoyance and just sat there. There was nothing else for me to do. My mission bag was always packed because off all the missions I do lately. I lay back on my bed and thought about the upcoming mission, I had a feeling it would go wrong and everything that was happening may turn for the worst. Itachi coming back was unexpected but it wasn't for long. Tsaunde had called a truce between Akatsuki and Konoha but there were rumours that Akatsuki and Sound were in alliance and if that were true then Konoha will stand a small chance if any to live on. When I went on my leave to training I had learned a lot to help my village and its citizens. New poisons to help in battles stolen from mist and a few new techniques a long the way, I also found Intel that Mist had allied themselves with sound and so had Stone which meant Sound was winning this war so far, but there was a way to turn the war into Konoha's favour but I couldn't stay in the village to do it. A plan began to formulate in my mind and it was relatively hard to complete but I had to be discreet. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was now 10:50; we had an hour until the mission started. I got up and wore completely different attire. If I went as Anbu first Captain then they would know Konoha was up to something but if I went as Blood Blossom they would have no idea of what was happening. No one knew Blood Blossoms location or her ties all they knew s that she could use earth Jutsu's flawlessly. Blood Blossom had been placed in the Bingo books as an unidentified shinobi who was said to be high level of speed, high level of Taijutsu skills and seemed to be an expert in Genjutsu and Nin jutsu was well above average. It was also said that she may have medical skills but it was unknown and that she was most likely in her teenage years although her age wasn't confirmed. I laughed at the thought and walked to my closet and threw off the clothes I was wearing and replaced it with a black leather corset which made my bust higher and made me feel so sexy and dominate. I smirked and slowly wore matching black leather shorts, showing off my shapely hips and butt and making my hourglass figure more pronounce. I slowly wore my knee boots placing two small daggers in the bottoms and then put another two daggers on my hip holster. The outfit looked complete now but all I need was a new cape. I went into my cupboard and found an open cape and tied it around my neck with the string and quickly placed on my elbow length satin gloves which were made with the same type of material as the gloves Tsaunde made for me to protect my hands went I use my 'monstrous strength'. I smirked at my appearance and quickly began to rummage through my bag for the disguise potion Anko gave to me. It helped change your appearance for at least three days. The potion normally made my hair black and my eyes midnight blue which were ironically the traits of the Uchiha's. I took off my Konoha head band and dropped it on my desk and walked out the room carrying my Mission's bag, the mission's scroll and Info cards on people considered important in Ninja communities. I walked down the stairs and did a few hand seal un blocking the pathway to the third floor and walked down and sealed the path up again and walked down to the first floor where the Living room was to see Naruto and Sasuke already ready. I looked at their appearances and placed my bag on the chair besides the door and walked to the small cabinet in the far corner and took out two capsules and threw them at Naruto and Sasuke and said

"Hurry up and take it!" They looked at it suspiciously and quickly swallowed it and looked at me expectantly. I watched them for a few seconds and watched as Naruto's eyes turned slightly darker than his usual bright blue eyes and his hair instead of blond turned to brown although he still had the whisker. I looked over at Sasuke whose appearance startled me most. His hair had turned brown and his eyes were like Naruto's original eyes' it was a weird combination and it was kind of scary. I nodded and said looking at their Konoha head bands.

"Take off your Konoha head bands!" That is what got everyone's attention and Jiyara was the first to say something

"Why would you need to remove your head bands?" I crossed my arms and said emotionlessly

"We are going into enemy territory. We do not want Sound to recognise what we are planning. Plus the alias I am going by has no ties to any village them having a Konoha head band will prove that I am from Leaf and Rogue shinobi will be more careful to approach me!" Sasuke frowned and said

"What alias are you going by?" I smirked darkly and slowly changed to inner Sakura and said turning my back to them and throwing my back pack on my shoulder

"Blood Blossom!" Kakashi flinched a little and gave a little smirk and said looking at them with sympathy

"Good luck and make sure you two follow all orders, she is Anbu Captain and she can put more restraints on your probation Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored them and looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. I sucked my teeth together in irritation and said

"Let's go, I want to get there by sunrise!"

We moved through the trees with ease and all I could think bout is how we would enter sound to spy on my prisoner. I knew it would somewhat difficult to sneak into sound with Naruto and Sasuke but I had to make sure we were convincing enough. I guess being on this mission with them is making it harder on me than I thought. I thought it would be okay but it proved that it may be harder factoring all the things that have happened recently. I jumped from tree to tree instinctively avoiding the leaves and trees when Sasuke said

"What is the objective of the mission?" I stayed quiet for some time not bothering to answer his question straight away

"Objective, see how many Orochimaru has under his control and how many die by the poison deposited there. Mission should only take three days and we have to get in and out undetected!" Sasuke nodded a little and said

"No wonder the Hokage sent you, it will be easy for you to get in undetected with your chakra control!" I stopped jumping and said in a hunching position

"Continue belittling me as a shinobi Sasuke!" Naruto who was unbelievably quiet said almost quietly

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked back at him through my mask and felt a little sad at what he was thinking. He thought I didn't trust him. I sighed and said

"I will tell you when we complete this mission and I get back from what I am going to do afterwards!" Sasuke then said jumping on the same branch as me. He was looking down at me like his father usually did and I hated that he thought he was superior to me

"What are you doing afterwards?" I stood up with my back straight and my eyes looking forward. We had been moving for at least six hours and we were already out of Konoha and almost into sound territory. I looked around and began stripping off my Anbu cloak. Naruto shrieked in alarm and said almost embarrassed

"Saku-Chan what are you going?" I looked back at him and said calmly although I was feeling Sasuke's eyes leer on my form

"We are out of Fire territory; I need to get into my role just in case I meet a few of my enemies!" Naruto looked at me with slight concern and I laughed a little and said in a comforting tone

"I told you Naruto whilst you two were gone, I grew up a lot!" I stood before them in a black version of my genin outfit which did not have the Haruno Symbol at the back. Instead it had an un -blossomed flower with flood flowing form it. Instead of the dress being short it was longer with long slits all the way to the top of my hips allowing my red spandex shorts to be shown underneath. The dress was a two piece and showed off my well toned stomach and the tattoo around my navel which had a Japanese symbol saying a bleeding blossom. The upper half of the dress hugged around my breast showing them to be of a moderate size although I was wearing a chakra induced bra. I carried my swords on my back and turned my Anbu jacket inside out showing off that it was an entirely different cloak. I smirked at the boys and said

"Be on guard. I am in the bingo books so hunter Nins may be tracking me as soon as we are far away from Fire. Naruto was about to ask something when I shook my head and said softly

"Not now, we have to hurry we only got six hours left!" and with that we speed off in full speed.

They sat in the trees above the sound camp in complete silence. Tension enveloped the three of them. They were in enemy territory and two of the three didn't know what to expect. Sasuke believed they would be caught and Sakura would die on this mission whilst Sakura knew different. Naruto was full of excitement, nervousness and fear all in one and he still didn't know what to expect from either of his team mates. Sakura was a whole different person and it unnerved him how much she had changed without them noticing. She was confident, cold and so self assured that he wondered what else was she hiding. If she was willing to keep secrets from her own team mates what else would she keep form them. Sasuke watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes and saw a dark smirk plastered across her face. He didn't know what to expect from her anymore and that is what irritated him the most. His Sharingan allowed him to see the opponents moves before they even made them but with Sakura it seemed she was able to counter it and surprise everyone with her new changed not even her so-called best friend Ino knew about her lifestyle. Everything hand changed. Her hair, her clothes, her eyes, her figure even the weapons that she carried and the ways eh spoke and acted around other people had changed. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was only filling in people a little at a time so they wouldn't foil her plots. But what the hell was she planning. Sakura looked at her two team mates and smirked darkly; they would soon see her in action she thought to herself. She jumped to the ground gracefully and left opens her cloak making her half naked body available for everyone to see. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto and said happily

"Time to see what's up in sound!" She walked to the very gates of the sound camp and banged loudly shouting

"Oi Kiskau open up, it's me, Suzuki!" There was a pause and Sakura walked in front of Naruto and Sasuke with her hips poked out on the left side showing off her curvaceous hips and her well defined waistline. The gates slowly came open and out appeared a man in his mid thirties with a lanky frame but well define Muscles. He had brownish hair and matching dark drown eyes and had an angelic face with a few scars showing he went through his fair share of hardship. Sakura smiled wildly and said jumping into his arms and hugging him closely making sure he could feel the swell of her breast. A small blush arose in his cheeks and Sakura knew she did what she was meant to. She pulled back a little and said smirking seductively

"Are you going to show a lady in or are you going to make me beg?" He laughed and looked at my frame and said with a small smile

"Cut the act, what you here for?" Sakura immediately stood straight and the man seemed to defuse in her presence

"I'm on a mission, Orochimaru threatened me, and I'm here to pay him a little visit!" Sasuke looked at her in shock was about to say something when Naruto took his arm and shook his head giving him a serious look that Sasuke had never seen on his friends face. The man looked back at Sasuke and Naruto and said

"Who are they?" Sakura looked back at them and said with a cold voice

"They are no-one. Now listen carefully. Take me to Orochimaru's room. I want an audience; when I am done, you will leave with me and help with some other things!" Kisaku nodded knowing that he would finally be able to be free from sound. The only reason he was in sound was because Sakura needed him they. They meet on her journey and he helped train her a little whilst she helped bring profit for his business of selling weapons. She had asked him to be undercover at sound and make weapons for them for a while until she came and got them. He was also a mole for her and it worked out perfectly for the both of them. He was well known for his perfect weapons and was making profit from other countries and she was able to gather Intel for Konoha. Sakura smiled at him and said

"Take me you leader!"


End file.
